lana_del_reyfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Born to Die (Song)
Born to Die ist ein Song der amerikanischen Sängerin und Songwriterin Lana Del Rey von ihrem zweiten Studioalbum des gleichen Namen. Der Song war als die dritte Single der Sängerin am 30. Dezember 2011 durch Interscope Records herausgegeben. Der Song machte in manchen Ländern auch einen recht guten musikalischen Erfolg. Der Song wurde auch mit einem Musikvideo von Yoann Lemoine begleitet, wo Lana Del Rey mit ihrem Freund zu sehen ist, der im Video vom Model Bradley Soileau gespielt wird. Das Video bekam auch den Best Pop - Internationa Video Award. Born to Die ist auch eines der bekanntesten Lieder von Lana Del Rey. Hintergrund Born to Die war geschrieben und komponiert von Del Rey und Justin Parker, während der Produktion von Emilie Haynie übernommen wurde. Der Song beeinhaltet die "gently apocalyptic" Lyrics und war von vielen Kritikern recht gut bewertet. Rezeption Kurz nach der Release des Singles sagte Robert Copsey von Digital Spy: "we thought it would be near-impossible for Lana to top the chilling "Video Games", but her new cut - the title track frim her forthcoming album - may just have out-hounted its predeessor." ("wir dachten es würde fast unmöglich sein für Lana die Kühlwirkung von Video Games zu erreichen, aber ihr neuer Cut - der Titeltrack von ihrem bevorstehenden Album - konnte wohl seinen Vorgänger einholen.") Laura Snapes von NME sagt der Song wäre nicht so gut wie Video Games, aber doch sehr gut. Grady Smith von Entermaint Weekly sagte das Album wäre wunderschön und mürrisch gewesen. Pryia Elan, auch von NME, sagte: "the song is grower and whilst not as pitch pefect as Video Games, it's pretty damn fine." ("der Song ist zücherntder, während nicht so perfekt wie Video Games, aber es ist doch recht verdammt gut.") Aaron-Spencer Charles von Metro machte eine Notiz: "Lana Del Rey's Born to Die is a slow yet strong song, with Lana singing about her relationship experience over an orchestra. The calm tone of Del Rey's voice sets sad-love mood really well." ("Lana Del Reys Born to Die ist jetzt langsam ein starker Song, wo Lana Del Rey über ihre Beziehungserfahrung durch ein Orchestra singt. Der Ton von Del Reys Stimme bringt die traurige-Liebe Stimmung recht gut"). Tim Lees Kritik von musikOMH war auch ähnlich wie die vorhärigen gewesen. Auch erwähnte er Video Games und hatte Born to Die mit Video Games berechnet. Auch sagte er über den Song gute Kommentare. Lyrics Musikvideo 'Produktion' 'Handlung' Live-Auftritte Born to Die hat eine unzählbare Anzahl von Live-Auftritten, da es auch die Born to Die und Paradise Tour gab, wo der Song fast auf jedem Konzert erschien. Allerdings waren die wichtigsten Live-Auftritte nicht sehr gut kritisiert und Matthew Perpetua von Rolling Stone meinte, dass Lana auf den Konzerten zu nervös ist und daher manchmal nicht sehr toll singt. Remixes *Born to Die (Woodkid & the Shoes Remix) *Born to Die (PDP / 13 Remix) *Born to Die (Parrade Remix) *Born to Die (Chad Valley Remix) *Born to Die (Damon Albarn Remix) Charts Awards Quelle *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Born to Die (song) Kategorie:Born to Die Kategorie:Bekannteste Lieder